Rj Love Triangle
by Jacky tboa
Summary: RJ LOVE TRIANGLE Y si... RJ quisiera quedarse con Lisbon?


**RJ LOVE TRIANGLE**

**Hola a todos, bueno esta es una historia escrita en conjunto con una amiga, y se nos ocurrio despues de que Patridge murio, entonces elegimos a Haffner como principal sospechoso para ser RJ y como el habia mostrado interes en Lisbon, *como que le gustaba* entonces de alli surge mas o menos esta idea.**

**En el 6x01 vimos que RJ le puso su marca a Lisbon, tratara de quedarse con ella? Entonces nosotras creamos un fanfiction de lo que podria ser el final de una temporada o el comienzo de otra y lo titulamos "RedJohn's Love triangle".**

**Por cierto el nombre de mi amiga es Katherine Alvarado y mi nombre es Jacqueline Hernandez, pero pueden llamarnos Katy y Jacky.**

**Disclaimer: TM no nos pertenece, es el juguete de Bruno Heller. Nosotras solo los dibujamos en papel y con esos estuvimos jugando para hacer esta historia.**

**ahora si, empezemos la historia.**

*******THE MENTALIST********  
Eran las 3:15 de la mañana en Sacramento, Lisbon, Jane y el equipo ya se habian presentado a la escena del crimen, un motel. Al entrar a la habitacion lo primero que ven es la RJ Smiley face, es entonces cuando saben que se trata de otro caso de RJ, y Jane se pone histerico, tal como lo ha hecho cada vez que RJ vuelve a matar. Entonces Jane empieza a hacer lo que mejor hace... Ser Jane. Empieza a revisar toda la habitación, y encuentra una servilleta que tiene la RJ smiley face y una huella, asi que la guarda sin decirle nada a nadie, pensando que RJ la ha dejado allí porque sabia que solo él la encontraría. Lisbon solo lo observa y ve que esta actuando extraño, pero lo deja porque sabe que él siempre se pone así en casos de RJ.  
Jane le dice a Lisbon que necesita tomar aire fresco pero que volvera y Lisbon acepta.  
Entonces Jane se va al laboratorio para que analicen la huella y, para que le crean, dice que Lisbon lo ha enviado, le creen y le dicen que la huella es de Raymond Haffner entonces Jane sonríe porque al fin lograría lo que tanto había esperado, vengarse de RJ.  
En la escena del crimen, Lisbon esta preocupada porque Jane no regresa entonces lo llama pero él no le contesta y sale a buscarlo. Estaba sola en un callejón y solo siente un golpe y cae desmayada. Cuando despierta esta amarrada a una silla y hay un hombre alli, parado pero no le logra ver la cara, entonces él comienza a hablar:  
- Hola Teresa, sabes quien soy?  
- No, pero creo tener una idea.  
- Pues lo aclarare por ti, soy RJ.  
- Ja!  
- Porque sonries?  
- Porque, al igual que Jane, he esperado este momento por años!  
- En serio? Ustedes dos tienen tanto en común.  
- No es cierto, solo asesinarte.  
- No, ustedes dos se aman, pero yo no dejare que estén juntos nunca.  
- Porque?  
- Porque yo te amo Teresa.  
- No, no es cierto.  
- Si lo es, por eso pedi tu cabeza, lo recuerdas?  
- Estas loco.  
- Si, por ti Teresa. Ahora te inyectare algo para que duermas.  
- Espera...  
- Shhhhhh

Mientras tanto Jane va a buscar a RJ y llega a una cabaña en un bosque, toca la puerta y dice:  
- RJ, se que estas allí, ábreme!  
- Hola Patrick, estoy ocupado en este momento, pero puedes regresar más tarde.  
- No, esperare aqui hasta que me abras!  
- Está bien (abre la puerta)  
- Lisbon!?  
- Shhhhh, ella duerme.  
- Déjala fuera, esto es entre tu y yo!  
- No Patrick, ya no, ahora ella esta involucrada también.  
- Pero de que me hablas?  
- Estoy enamorado de ella y ella de tí, así que solo uno de nosotros puede quedarse con ella.  
- Esta bien, pero desatala y llevemosla afuera  
- Esta bien, seguire tus reglas por el momento.

Sacan a Lisbon y regresan a la cabaña y ella comienza a despertar, y esta dentro del auto de Jane encerrada y sin su teléfono.  
(Dentro de la cabaña)  
- Entonces así terminará?  
- Eso parece.  
- Has sido un gran adversario, me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte.  
- Es cierto, lo mismo digo, pero si yo no quisiera, nunca me hubieras encontrado.  
- Podría ser, pero por alguna razón tu querias terminar con esto ahora.  
- Si.

Entonces RJ saca un cuchillo y corta a Jane en el brazo y cuando Jane le dice:

- No podemos pelear aqui  
- Porque no?  
- Lisbon podría entrar en cualquier momento.  
- ... Tengo una idea!

(Afuera de la cabaña) Lisbon pudo salir del auto y entra y ve la RJ smiley face y comienza a llorar al pensar que Jane podría estar muerto.

(Afuera de la cabaña) Lisbon pudo salir del auto y entra y ve la RJ smiley face y comienza a llorar al pensar que Jane podría estar muerto y encuentra un teléfono y llama a VanPelt para que la vaya a recoger.  
Luego de un rato llega VanPelt y regresan al CBI. Cuando entra los de su eqipo le preguntan que si ha visto a Jane, entonces ella les  
Responde que es posible que este muerto, pero que antes de afirmar algo necesitan evidencias, entonces les da un poco de la sangre que tomó de la RJ smiley face y la envia para que la analicen un rato después le llega la respuesta y ve que si es de Jane entonces todos se ponen tristes pero solo VanPelt llora, Lisbon no llora porque a ella no le gusta hacerlo frente a nadie y le dice a VanPelt que rastree el teléfono de Jane.  
VanPelt lo rastrea y le da la dirección a Lisbon y ella se va en su auto.  
Mientras tanto, RJ y Jane estan en un "desierto" entonces Jane dice:  
- Sabes, he esperado este momento mucho tiempo.  
- Yo también  
- Y aquí terminara?  
- Eso parece.  
- Bien, pero que sea rápido porque tengo que ir a hablar con Lisbon  
- Ja! Porque estas tan seguro de que ganaras?  
- Es una corazonada  
(Ambos ríen, y comienzan a pelear)  
RJ saca su cuchillo y hiere a Jane en la pierna y lo empuja entonces cae al suelo y Jane dice:  
- Ja, llevas ventaja, pero no ganaras! (Mete su mano en su chaqueta y saca la pistola de Lisbon) Adiós xxxx  
Jane dispara y RJ cae.  
Pero se da cuenta que no es él quien lo mató, si no que fue Lisbon que estaba detrás de RJ. Jane se levanta y abraza a Lisbon y la besa. Y Lisbon dice:  
- Y ahora que pasara?  
- No lo se, ya hice lo que mas deseaba.  
- Jane!  
- Que?  
- RJ...

Jane voltea y RJ ya no está en el suelo, escapó...

**Que dicen aunque no este ni cerca a lo que paso en el 6x08 a mi amiga y a mi nos parecio entretenido escribirlo y si a ustedes les gusta lo podriamos continuar. Todo depende de ustedes si les gusto escribannos review diciendo que lo continuemos y lo haremos. Con un review que obtengamos lo continuamos. **  
**y post-posdata: Necesitamos terapia después del episodio 6x08, es en serio OMG!**


End file.
